Mejor besado que atragantado
by Peachilein
Summary: Traer la navidad a la época antigua resultó ser más fácil de lo esperado. Todos colaboraron entusiasmados con los preparativos de la festividad. ¡Incluso consiguieron un pavo! Aunque éste se negara a morir por el bien de la cena navideña, no fue problema para InuYasha y Kôga. ¿Quién diría que la tonta competitividad de esos dos terminara en un acontecimiento… inimaginable?


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia es 100% sacada de mi imaginación y puesta sobre "papel" en mis ratos de ocio.

*** Nota: **Este fic participa en la actividad "_Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!"_

*** Frase elegida para el reto: **_"Prefiero morir atragantada(o) con el pavo que estar bajo un muérdago contigo."_

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Traer la navidad a la época antigua resultó ser más fácil de lo esperado. Todos colaboraron entusiasmados con los preparativos de la festividad. ¡Incluso consiguieron un pavo! Aunque éste se negara a morir por el bien de la cena navideña, no fue problema para InuYasha y Kôga. ¿Quién diría que la tonta competitividad de esos dos terminara en un acontecimiento… inimaginable?_

**Mejor besado que atragantado**

¡Estaba emocionada! A duras penas podía contener la ansiedad de llegar a la otra época y mostrarle a sus amigos todas las cosas lindas de su mundo. Sería una experiencia completamente nueva para ellos, pero que sin duda, traería asombro y alegría a sus vidas. Por supuesto que, había hablado con su familia primero para poder celebrar ese día fuera de casa; sólo por esta vez. De todos modos, volvería al día siguiente para estar con ellos e intercambiar los regalos. ¡Oh, navidad, dulce navidad!

—Veamos… los adornos, la estrella, lazos, bombillos, los regalos... Sí, creo que está todo —tras tomar mentalmente lista de todas las cosas que llevaría a la otra época, cerró su gigantesca mochila amarilla con mucho trabajo.

Por supuesto que fue completamente imposible llevarse semejante bulto al hombro, por lo que no vio otra opción más que arrastrar, con gran esfuerzo, el enorme equipaje por los pasillos. Por suerte, había alguien súper fuerte en la sala, aguardando _pacientemente_ por ella.

—¿Qué tanto haces, Kagome? ¡Ya vám...! —tal como la azabache se había imaginado, un malhumorado InuYasha salió a su encuentro después de esperar por más de dos horas, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al divisar la magnitud de aquel equipaje—. ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Piensas llevar todo eso? Ni siquiera puedes cargarlo. ¿Qué tanto llevas allí?

—Es… una sorpresa —indicó la azabache sin querer dar mayores explicaciones—, ahora ayúdame.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! No soy tu mula de carga para que...

—Se bueno y no hagas berrinche, ¿sí? Cárgalo por mi —tomándolo desprevenido, Kagome acunó el rostro del hombre entre sus manos. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y con ilusión lo miró a los ojos—. ¡Llevaremos la navidad a la época antigua!

Por unos instantes, InuYasha no fue capaz de reaccionar, habiendo quedado atontado por la sutil caricia de la muchacha. Incluso, los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado imprevistamente.

—¿Navi… dad? —logró articular apenas, viéndola desaparecer alegremente por la puerta principal.

¡Maldita mujer tramposa! Estaba a su completa merced. ¿Cómo negarse después de algo así? Con un suspiro, InuYasha agarró la mochila y, sin ninguna dificultad, la cargó sobre su hombro para seguir a Kagome al otro lado del pozo.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La idea de una alegre fiesta fue muy bien recibida en toda la aldea. Tanto los amigos de Kagome como los pueblerinos quedaron fascinados con los relatos y cuentos que la muchacha del futuro les había compartido de su época, accediendo inmediatamente a sus instrucciones. De hecho, muchas de las mujeres fueron bastante creativas para adecuar la decoración conforme a las explicaciones proporcionadas por ella, con ramas de pino, bayas secas y dulces artesanales.

—Wow, ¡todo está quedando muy bonito y colorido! —Exclamó un emocionado Shippô, admirando la nueva apariencia de la pequeña aldea—. ¿Así es como se ve todo en tu época, Kagome?

—Sí, es muy parecido —respondió la azabache con una sonrisa de satisfacción, depositando una caja llena de adornos navideños en el nevado suelo—. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Inu…?

Un gran estruendo hizo retumbar ligeramente la tierra. Las aves salieron despavoridas de entre los árboles por el repentino impacto. El sonido de algo grande arrastrándose por el suelo no se hizo esperar tampoco, levantándose una ligera nube de polvo a medida que avanzaba y se acercaba a la aldea.

¿Un monstruo? ¿En serio, justo hoy? No podía ser cierto. Kagome se sostuvo ambas mejillas con sus manos, entrando en pánico. ¡Les arruinaría la bien lograda decoración!

Todos detuvieron momentáneamente sus actividades, dirigiendo curiosos sus ojos hacia la entrada del bosque sin la más mínima preocupación. ¿Es que nadie tenía miedo por lo que podría salir de allí? Aparentemente no y es que no había peligro realmente.

—Oye, Kagome, ¿en dónde quieres que ponga este árbol?

El grito de InuYasha lo confirmó cuando éste salió de entre el follaje, cargando un gran y pesado pino consigo. ¿Así que el estruendo de hace un rato había sido por culpa de él y su actividad de talador?

—¿Mataste un pino? —inquirió la muchacha, sorprendida e incrédula.

—No dijiste que necesitabas uno para decorarlo? —respondió el platinado, soltando el tronco de tres metros a los pies de ella.

—Sí, pero yo me refería más bien a buscar uno cercano y… olvídalo —terminó por decir, suspirando derrotada. Se hizo una nota mental de comenzar una reforestación para salvar a la naturaleza de taladores compulsivos que arruinarían su época antes de tiempo—. Déjalo aquí. Supongo que necesitaremos una maceta o algo para…

Antes de terminar su frase, InuYasha acató las órdenes de la azabache de manera literal, enterrando el tronco del pino en el centro de la aldea. Bueno, ahora ya no habría problema por buscar un sitio adecuado para colocar el árbol de navidad, sin que éste se cayera o algo por el estilo. No, ahora, únicamente estaría estorbando el paso de todos al pasar. Pero ésas no eran más que pequeñeces que se solucionarían en muy poco tiempo... En año nuevo, quizás.

—¡Qué grandote! Debemos decorarlo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el zorrito con entusiasmo—. Hagámoslo juntos, Kagome.

—Claro, nos divertiremos mucho —indicó la azabache con una sonrisa, volteándose hacia el platinado—. InuYasha, ¿te nos unes?

El oji-dorado iba a responder cuando, de pronto, un olor muy familiar invadió sus fosas nasales. Su cuerpo se tenso y, por acto reflejo, sus manos se empuñaron. Iba a voltearse para encarar al indeseado intruso, pero éste fue más rápido, prácticamente, atropellándolo con su abrupta llegada.

—Mi querida Kagome, qué gusto me da volverte a ver —saludó el hombre moreno de celestes ojos, tomando las pequeñas manos de la joven entre las suyas con devoción—. ¿Cómo has estado, mi amor?

—Infeliz... ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Con una vena palpitante sobresaliendo en su sien, InuYasha se quitó rápidamente a Kôga de la cabeza, obligándolo a soltar las manos de la muchacha que por _derecho_ le pertenecía (aunque no lo hubiese oficializado aún)—. ¿Quién dijo que podías venir, sarnoso? —Gruñó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar a Kagome tan afectivamente delante de él?

—Yo lo invité —soltó la azabache sin más, despertando los evidentes celos de InuYasha.

—¡¿Tu qué?! ¿Por qué?

—Es navidad. Se supone que es tiempo de compartir con nuestras familias y amigos.

—¿Yo, amigo de ese lobo maloliente? Keh, déjate de bromas, Kagome —espetó el oji-dorado con desdén, a lo que su rival no pudo quedarse callado.

—Sí, lo mismo digo, pulgoso. Además, al estar tan cerca, se me podría pegar tu peste.

—Pues si no te gusta, ¿por qué no te largas junto con tu jauría, lobo apestoso? —Refuto nuevamente el platinado, viendo llegar a Hakkaku y Ginta a la distancia.

—Lo consideraría, pero en vista que mi querida Kagome me invitó a esta reunión, no pienso darte gusto esta vez, bestia —rebatió el moreno, abrazando a la muchacha por el hombro, sólo para provocarlo más—. Gracias por todo, preciosa.

—Maldito... ¡Suéltala!

—¡¿Quieres pelear?!

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamó Kagome, posándose en medio de los dos con los brazos extendidos. No había querido enfurecerse hoy, pero esos dos no ayudaban mucho.

—Oigan, ¿Por qué no van a buscar mejor el pavo para la cena? —sugirió el pequeño Shippô, ya acostumbrado a sus tontas peleas. Afortunadamente, era un niño listo y las ideas se le ocurrían de manera rápida—. Kagome dijo que necesitábamos uno… preferiblemente uno muy grande para que alcance para todos.

InuYasha y Kôga intercambiaron sus miradas, primero confundidos, luego retadores. En menos de un segundo, ambos hombres salieron corriendo a conseguir la cena navideña —a quien sabe dónde—, dejando una estela de polvo con sus figuras atrás. El espíritu competitivo salió inmediatamente a flote en cuanto dieron el primer paso fuera de la aldea. Insultos, empujones, tropezones intencionales y amenazas fueron partícipes de la importante misión.

—Buena idea, Shippô —aclamó la azabache, acariciando la cabeza anaranjada y encargando al zorrito los adornos para decorar el árbol.

—¿Crees que esos dos estén bien? —Preguntó la exterminadora al acercarse, viendo desaparecer al par de rivales en una feroz carrera. Kagome se encogió de hombros, confiando en que no sucedería nada malo—. Por cierto, ¿para qué son los muérdagos? —Consultó, mostrándole la cesta llena de ramitas verdes con bolitas blancas.

Kagome se volteó hacia su amiga y le sonrió con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

—En mi época existe una tradición… —dijo algo tímida—. Es costumbre colgar una rama de muérdago del techo o en el marco de la puerta. Cada vez que dos personas se encuentran bajo el muérdago, se supone que deben besarse y escoger un fruto de las ramas.

—¿Besarse? ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —preguntó la castaña sorprendida, enrojeciendo de sólo imaginarse en una accidental situación comprometedora con cierto monje de ojos azules—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… se supone que ese gesto representa las amistades largas y duraderas, el amor y la fertilidad, así como la buena suerte en futuros matrimonios —explicó Kagome, jugueteando con sus dedos.

—¡Pero qué magnífica tradición, señorita Kagome! —la risueña voz del recién llegado Miroku, puso nerviosas a las dos mujeres al sentirse atrapadas—. En ese caso, permítame ofrecerle mi ayuda para colgar esos muérdagos por toda la aldea —indicó—. Esta vez, InuYasha no podrá escapársele.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no…

—No se preocupe. Yo me encargo de todo —comentó en voz baja, arreglándoselas para quedar con Sango debajo de uno de los muérdagos que él, personalmente, acababa de colgar en su báculo. Grande fue la sorpresa de la exterminadora cuando, de repente, recibió un beso sobre sus labios, quedando atolondrada por la velocidad en la que había ocurrido todo—. ¡Esto sí que me gusta! ¿Está segura que sólo se permite un beso? —consultó, sin soltar a la castaña de su posesivo agarre.

Basto un ligero desliz de su traviesa (y maldita) mano hacia los voluptuosos atributos de la mujer, para que ella despertara de su momentánea ensoñación. El mismo báculo que lo protegía durante las batallas, sirvió como arma golpeador, dejándolo viendo brillantes y giratorias estrellas sobre su cabeza.

—¡Monje atrevido! ¡Atrévase a volver a hacer algo como eso y verá! —Advirtió Sango, indignada—. ¡Haré que se atragante con el pavo!

—Pero mi querida Sango, mejor ser besado que atragantado, ¿no crees? —se defendió con una sonrisa tras recuperarse del golpe.

Oh, sí, nada como una verdadera demostración de afecto bajo un milagroso muérdago. ¡El primer beso del día! A saber lo que podría ocurrir más adelante y más cuando llegaran los demás invitados.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El silencio se había difundido entre ellos desde hace ya varios minutos. Y es que, encontrar la cena navideña no resultó ser tan sencillo como inicialmente habían pensado. Cualquiera les hubiera encargado un jabalí, perdices, peces de grandes proporciones o algún monstruo en forma de pollo sobrecrecido, pero no. Les habían encargado un mísero pavo y, para colmo, ¡uno muy grande!

Después de correr y pelearse por todo el trayecto con rumbo desconocido, se dieron cuenta de la dificultad del importante encargo. ¿De dónde diablos iban a conseguir un avechucho de esos?

De pronto, el claro sonido de un gorgoteo llamó su atención, deteniendo sus pasos. Los dos hombres buscaron con la mirada el origen de lo que podría ser la solución a sus problemas. El asombro se reflejó en sus rostros.

¿Quién lo diría? ¡Una parvada entera de pavos! ¡Estupendo!

Sólo había un pequeñísimo problema… Todos esos pavos ya tenían dueño, pues una cerca de madera les indicó su pertenencia a algún humano. Bien, sólo había dos posibilidades para conseguir la cena. Primero: Solicitar amablemente al dueño que les vendiera un pavo. Segundo: Atacar directamente y conseguir una de esas aves gorjeantes de cualquier otra forma. Y, como no tenían dinero, la segunda opción parecía ser la más factible.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, Kôga, indeciso de hacer algún movimiento.

—Tú eres el lobo aquí, sarnoso. ¡Ve a cazar! —sugirió InuYasha, haciendo un ademán con su cabeza.

Oh, sí, esto podría ponerse divertido, sobre todo cuando el dueño saliera a defender su territorio con una escopeta o algún otro arma. ¿Qué había que temer?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¡Ya está todo listo! —exclamó Kagome emocionada con la apariencia navideña que había adquirido la aldea. El árbol se miraba hermoso—. Bien, ahora sólo nos falta preparar el pavo. Eh… ¿InuYasha y Kôga ya llegaron?

Sango, Miroku, la anciana Kaede, Hakkaku, Ginta y Shippô se encogieron de hombros y negaron con sus cabezas. No habían sabido de ellos desde el medio día y, se suponía que ya deberían haber vuelto. Tal vez, no había sido muy buena idea enviarlos juntos de cacería. ¡Y si se habían perdido? ¡Oh, no, qué terrible! Bueno, no tanto, considerando que eran criaturas sobrenaturales con sus sentidos agudizados en todos los aspectos. Conociéndolos, seguro sólo se habían metido en algún problema y…

—Allí vienen —informó Shippô, captando el olor de ambos—. Pero…

Andrajosos, despeinados, ligeramente lastimados y abrazados, los aludidos llegaron, tambaleantes a la aldea. InuYasha levantó triunfal el trofeo sobre su cabeza, anunciando su regreso y, por ende, la llegada de la cena navideña. Pero… ¿cuál era la razón para llegar juntos en ese estado? Simple. El dueño de aquellos gordos pavos, no resultó ser nada más y nada menos que un ogro que supo darles una buena batalla. Afortunadamente lo habían vencido, llegando a un razonable acuerdo: Dejarse golpear al menos veinte veces a cambio de un mísero pavo, sólo para hacer sentir fuerte al _debilucho_ ogro.

—Se ven terribles. ¿Qué les sucedió? —indagó Miroku con curiosidad.

—No necesitas saberlo —refunfuñó InuYasha, soltándose de Kôga y llegando junto a la azabache—. ¡Aquí está tu pavo!

—¿Qué? Pero está vivo —indicó Kagome, no sabiendo qué hacer. No se sentía capaz de matar al animal con sus propias manos—. Necesito que esté muerto y desplumado para prepararlo.

Aunque muchas personas dijeran que los animales no eran más que criaturas tontas que no entendían nada, estaban muy equivocadas. En cuanto el ave escuchó que sería degollado y cocinado, no dudó en extender sus alas y alborotarse, asustado para intentar escapar de la cacerola.

—¡Cuidado, no lo vayas a… soltar! —advirtió Kôga, aunque su aviso llegó demasiado tarde. Kagome no fue capaz de sostenerlo en brazos, escapándosele delante de todos.

Una estupenda manera de comenzar las fiestas. ¡Con la graciosa cacería de un pavo fuera de control, que se negaba a sacrificarse por el bien de la cena navideña! Afortunadamente, InuYasha y Kôga lograron solucionar el pequeño inconveniente después de un par de minutos, aunque en su camino se atravesara cierto demonio de blancas vestiduras y cabello platinado.

—¡¿Sesshômaru?! —exclamaron los dos al unísono con evidente sorpresa, viendo como el pavo había tomado asiento sobre la cabeza de la distinguida y recién llegada figura.

Una apenas visible vena sobresalió de la sien del gran demonio debido a la molestia de tal recibimiento. Y es que, jamás hubiera venido de no ser porque la pequeña Rin insistió en acudir a la invitación de la mujer de su fastidioso medio hermano.

Jaken vociferó con indignación, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su amo para que se callara, a diferencia de InuYasha y Kôga, quienes terminaron con un ojo morado por atreverse a intentar quitarle el gorjeante ave junto con sus plumas.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¿Qué, muérdago? —preguntó InuYasha confundido, terminando de tragar su trozo de carne de pavo.

Haber visto con sus propios ojos a Rin, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sesshômaru y sin motivo alguno, le había parecido inaudito. Pero, aparentemente, todo tenía su explicación, aunque se tratara de su poco amistoso hermano, el cual asesinaría a todo el mundo por intentar algo así, salvo a esa niña.

—Así es. De acuerdo a la señorita Kagome, cuando dos personas se encuentran bajo el muérdago, deben besarse —explicó el monje con aire de sabiduría y justificando la condescendencia de Sesshômaru.

—¡¿Besarse?! ¿Y eso por qué? —volvió a inquirir el platinado, sorprendido y, ciertamente, preocupado.

—Es una tradición de su época —respondió el monje, encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que será mejor que ustedes dos no queden debajo de una rama por accidente, porque podría ser algo… desastroso.

InuYasha y Kôga escupieron su comida encima del monje, quien para su mala suerte, había estado enfrente de ellos cuando les advirtió sobre aquel peculiar adorno. ¡Lindo! Para la próxima vez, recordaría no soltar ese tipo de temas a la hora de la comida.

—¡Prefiero morir atragantado con el pavo que estar bajo un muérdago contigo! —amenazó el oji-dorado entre gruñidos.

—Pero que sabio eres, bestia. Si tu mueres, me dejas el camino libre para estar con mi amada —indicó el hombre lobo con saña, tomando un pedazo de carne para metérsela a su rival en la boca—. ¡Déjame ayudarte!

—¿Alguien quiere más pavo?

La repentina intervención de la joven del futuro detuvo momentáneamente la infantil pelea de ambos. Casi a cámara lenta, InuYasha y Kôga intercambiaron sus miradas, con su comida a medio terminar. Sus cabezas hicieron clic al darse cuenta de la cercanía que ella tenía con uno de esos dichosos muérdagos, levantándose de inmediato para encararse, amenazantes.

—Escúchame bien, lobo sarnoso. Si te atreves a quedar bajo el muérdago con Kagome, te juro que te mato.

—Me robaste las palabras de la boca, pulgoso. ¡Yo seré el único en besar a Kagome!

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Mira esto! ¡Kagome!

Entre empujones y golpes mal acertados, el híbrido y el lobo llegaron junto a la azabache, quien no tenía idea del porqué peleaban esta vez. InuYasha la abrazó por la cintura, y la acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo, dispuesto a besarla. Era curioso que toda su timidez y torpeza a la hora del romance se le fuera en un momento de competitividad.

Kagome percibió los latidos de su corazón en la garganta, sintiéndose enrojecer por el brusco movimiento. Todo era tan repentino y, aunque inicialmente éste fuese su deseo de navidad, se había imaginado algo más romántico y delicado. Pero como se trataba de InuYasha, cualquier cosa podía suceder. Así que, mejor disfrutar el inesperado momento, ¿no?

—¡No te atrevas!

Sin embargo, Kôga le arruinó toda esperanza de obtener el beso navideño de su amado oji-dorado. Y es que, en su desesperación por detener a InuYasha, se lanzó salvajemente sobre él para separarlo de _su_ mujer. Aprovechando la oportunidad, sostuvo a Kagome de la cintura y se inclinó hacia ella con un sólo objetivo en mente, pero… ¡algo había salido mal!

_¡UGH!_

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, concluyendo de una manera inimaginable. Miradas de sorpresa y horror se enfocaron en ellos cuando todo sucedió. Justo en el momento en que la muchacha vio venir unos indeseables labios para su gusto, se dejó escurrir verticalmente de los brazos de su prisionero. En ese preciso momento, InuYasha había levantado la cabeza para interponerse y apartar a la muchacha del lobo. Nunca creyó que el sarnoso le terminara estampando sus mugrosos labios contra su boca y, ¡justo bajo un condenado muérdago!

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, no dudaron en separarse el uno del otro, sintiendo unas terribles náuseas.

—Bueno, mejor besado que atragantado, ¿no? —dijo Miroku alegremente, palmeando condescendientemente a los dos competitivos hombres que, por sus estúpidos celos, terminaron vomitando uno a cada lado a causa de un beso no deseado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que los dos se van a casar en el futuro? —comentó Shippô inocentemente, sólo provocando más repugnancia en los dos afectados.

—No lo creo… supongo que ahora sólo se llevarán un poco mejor —se rió Kagome nerviosamente, lamentando su fallida oportunidad de atrapar a InuYasha bajo un muérdago.

Aquel día había sido inolvidable para todos. Los aldeanos conocieron una nueva festividad llena de alegría y amor, así como los rivales y hermanos aprendieron a llevarse mejor a pesar de las circunstancias. Miroku no desaprovechó momento alguno para cortejar a su querida Sango y exponerla en cuánto muérdago se le cruzara _accidentalmente_ en el camino. Kagome también consiguió lo que tanto había querido, sentando a InuYasha y compensándolo con un beso delante de todos.

¿Quién dijo que era mejor atragantarse que ser besado? Nadie, salvo un celoso y resignado Kôga, quien terminó tosiendo y escupiendo su pavo por el inesperado movimiento de la que consideró alguna vez su mujer.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Qué lindo poderles saludar nuevamente por estas fechas n_n. De corazón, deseo que tengan un lindo tiempo junto a sus seres queridos y, de paso, que su nuevo año sea lleno de dichas y éxitos.

Ah, por supuesto. Aprovecho también para felicitar a una amiga que, casualmente, hoy cumple años, por lo que le dedicaré este fic. ¡Feliz cumple, mi Faby!

Espero que les haya gustado este One-shot navideño, pese a lo tonto que al final salió xD. Había tenido pensado hacerlo con más tiempo, pero como el trabajo no me lo permitió hasta ayer, pues esto fue lo que salió :P.

De antemano, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews! Ya saben que sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, además que me harán muy feliz al dejarme conocer su opinión n_n.

Como ya saben, estoy a favor de la Campaña **"Voz y voto"**. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Así que, por favor, ¡no te quedes callado! Deja tu comentario si la historia te gustó tanto como para agregarla a tus favoritos. Gracias.

¡Besos y hasta pronto!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n.

**P.D.:** Si les gustan las rimas y cuentos navideños, y si no lo han leído aún, pueden pasarse también por el corto que escribí el año anterior: InuYasha, el reno. Seguro que se divertirán :P..


End file.
